white Renard
by Royal2
Summary: Yeah, I really don't have a good summery for this story but its rated m because of Loki groping. Frist every Fem Bell story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one white Renard

 **Disclaimer: This is my first Danmachi fanfic. The is a fem bell (named Bella) who is a Renard Rated M for reasons. She will be in the Loki familia but will still work with Lili and Welf. In the first few chapters Bella will be shy and soft spoken.**

 **Disclaimer**

 _Thought_

 **Outside POV**

It was night time in Orario as a 14-year-old white hair Renard girl wearing a brown t-shirt and black pants with her fox tail coming out she had classic shoes on as well as well as a bag slugged over her shoulder and another back that went over both her shoulders, her name was Bella Cranel. She was thinking about the many familia she visited and there offers a spot in their familia. But she had to refuse because she knew that they wanted her because of her looks, with her slim figure, her sizable breast that is large for a 14-year-old, her white hair is also exotic, and not to mention with her white fox tail and fox ears made her look cute and also like a white fox. But she didn't want to join easily just because of her looks she wanted to be accepted into a familia because they wanted her for her skill not looks.

She was in deep thought when she bumped into someone. Bella fell on her on her ass, she looks up and sees a woman that had a red hair, a shirt that showed her stomach with jeans on looking at her red-eye to red eye. The women eyes widened and quickly picked up Bella over her shoulder, but by doing this the bag that was ever one shoulder fell off. The red-haired woman ran off with Bella back the way she came. Bella was trying to say she needs her bag in a very soft voice.

 **Loki's POV**

I was going to Hostess of Fertility to get a quick drink, but I was rudely bumped into by someone. But when I looked down to yell at the person who bumped into me, I saw something I never saw before. A girl but not any type of girl a white hair Renard girl with her white tail and ears she looked very cute I just had to get her in my familia. So, I grabbed and put her over my shoulder and now running back to Twilight Manor. I really don't care if she has bigger breast than mine, she is too cute so I will let it side. She is saying something, but I can't hear what she is trying to say she is too soft spoken.

We reached Twilight manor as the gate opened. I went up to the front door and opened it as hard as I can and walked in and when I did the too amazon twins Tiona and Tione, the captain of my familia Finn and finally the co-captain of my familia Riveria.

They looked at me with surprise mainly because I have a Renard girl over my shoulder. Riveria said," Loki did you kidnap her?" I was shocked that I was accused of kidnapping someone. So, I said," I didn't kidnap her." Then we hear a soft," But I never agreed to come with you. You never even asked me to go with you." It seems that Riveria herded her as well as she said," Loki put her down and we will have a talk about this." I put her down she turned around and I saw Tiona and Tione eyes widen and Tiona ran up and hugged her while saying, "You're too cute." The girl tried to push her off but failed. Riveria said," Tiona let her go." She did as Finn walked up to the girl and asked, "What's your name?" The girl answered," Bella Cranel." Finn said," Well Bella I think we should introduce our selves I'm Finn the captain of this Familia. The High Elf is Riveria, and our two Amazons are named twins Tiona and Tione." The two twins raised their hands when their names were called. Finn continued," By the way do you belong to a Familia?" I got worried if she belongs to a Familia. Bella said," No I'm not in another Familia." I grinned like crazy as Finn asked," Would you like to take a test to see if you can join our Familia?" Bella thought about it and said," Ok I will take your test." Riveria said," It's too late for a test so we should just do it tomorrow." Everyone even me nodded that's when Bella said for the first time in a loud voice," I don't have any money and other clothes anymore because all of them were in my other bag that fell off when Goddess Loki grabbed me and brought me here. So, I have no way to buy a place in an inn." Everyone stared at me and I backed up a bit I then had an idea and I said," Don't worry you can sleep with me." I grinned as Bella blushed but then Riveria hit me on my head as she said," We have extra rooms she can sleep in one of them." I groaned but Bella smiled at Riveria as in a thank you. So, I lead Bella to an empty room with Riveria following us, we arrived Bella opened and said yet again in her soft voice," Thank you goddess Loki." I said," Your welcome but if you do join my Familia you have to learn how to speak up. Wait on second thought you don't have to I find your soft speaking voice makes you very cute." Bella blushed as Riveria hits me on the head with her staff again. I rubbed the area where she hit me as we left.

 **Bella's POV**

I closed the door as they left. I set down my bag and pulled out my stuffed bunny and hugged it as I thought, "I almost their grandpa I'm almost an adventure." I looked around the room I saw a window a desk with a chair a closet and a bed. I quickly laid down but before I went to sleep, I heard someone knocking on the door. I got up and put my stuffed rabbit on the bed as I went to the door and when I got to it, I opened it I saw Finn standing there and he asked," Bella can I ask you something?" I thought about it and said," Sure why not." I let him as I got out of his way. He went to the chair and pulled around and sat down and saw the stuffed bunny I blushed and quickly grabbed it and hugged it and sat down on the bed. Finn asked," So Bella why did you choose to become an adventure?" I wasn't really surprised that he asked this, so I answered, "When I was a kid, I never really knew my parents I just knew my adoptive grandpa. He took care of me. He told me stories of heroes and what they do. When I was older, he told me about Orario on how I could be a hero here. But I told him that Orario had adventures, not heroes, he then pointed out that adventures were the same as heroes so I could be an adventure, but he recently died in the mountains near the village we lived in because of monsters. So, I moved and when I applied to other Families, but they only wanted me for my looks, so I had to turn them down, and you know the rest of the story." Finn nodded his head and said," Thanks Bella I think I understand you a little bit better good luck in your test tomorrow." He left and as he closed the door i laid down and went to sleep.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey after some thinking I'm planning on remaking this story or if anyone wants a crack at it that is fine.


End file.
